All or Nothing
by Demlurina
Summary: My second song fic on shot for my series. All or Nothing by Theory of a Dead Man. Fiyero;s feelings for Elphaba as they leave Oz after Elphaba fakes her death. Please read and review


**At last I have managed some time to write this new song fic for the series. I know I am crazy but I just love this song by Theory of a Dead Man All or nothing. It reminded a lot of Elphaba and Fiyero when they are leaving Oz right after the musical. Sadly to say I own none of this. Wish I did**

**All or Nothing**

The green witch sad nervously in Kiamo Ko. She had just faked her death and worst of all her best friend Glinda thinks she is. Her lover Fiyero had just got her out of the trap door she had been hiding in for a couple of hours, only to find out that she had turned him into a scarecrow and saved his life. Even with all she had been through today she could feel a smile creeping onto her face when she thought that one of spells saved a life. She had done good for once.

"Fae, are you ready?" Elphaba turned to see Fiyero smiling at her brightly with her broom in his hand. Even though he was a scarecrow he still looked handsome and his features of his face still lingered there. Elphaba let a sign escape her.

"Yea Yero, I am I guess." Fiyero took her in his arms and felt his shoulder becoming wet with her tears and he knew exactly why. "Oh Fae, I know you miss Glinda but-." Then his began to sing to her and found him self expressing his feeling for her.

"_When I first saw you standing there You know it was a little hard not to stare So nervous when i drove you home I know being apart is a little hard to bare"_

Elphaba felt her face growing hotter by the verse Fiyero sung. For a guy he had a perfect voice. Like he was made to sing. And her heart began to flutter from the depression that held it.

"_Looking at all or nothing Babe it`s you and IWith you i know that I am good for something So lets go give it a try We got our backs against the ocean It`s just us against the world Looking at all or nothing Babe it`s you and i Looking at all or nothing Babe it`s you and I"_

Fiyero could see the light beginning to break through in his love's eyes and knew he had to sing about the good times they had together. He had to help give Elphaba strength and only he could give it to her. He pulled her gently into a warm soft embrace and let his voice sing proud.

"_Lets take a chance go far away today And never look back again Since I said I loved you in the Emerald CityIt`s never been the same since then You've got all that i need Looking at all or nothing Babe it`s you and IWith you I know I am good for something So lets go give it a try We got our backs against the ocean It`s just us against the world Looking at all or nothing Babe it`s you and ILooking at all or nothing Babe it`s you and I"_

Fiyero kissed her gently and handed her the broom. They both climbed on gently allowing their troubles to melt away as they flew into the night sky. Their love glowing for one another in the other's eyes.

"_This is it nothing to hide One more kiss never say goodbye This is it baby your all mine Looking at all or nothing Babe it`s you and II know that I am good for something So lets go give it a try We got our backs against the ocean It`s just us against the world Looking at all or nothing Babe it`s you and I With you I know that I am good for something So lets go give it a try _

_We got our backs against the ocean It`s just us against the world Looking at all or nothing Babe it`s you and ILooking at all or nothing Babe it`s you and IBabe it`s you and I"_

Fiyero smiled pulling Elphaba into a kiss as they flew. They both smiled as they parted, they had their love and that was good enough for them. Elphaba took one last look at the Emerald City and thought of Glinda. How much good she would do to help Oz Elphaba felt a smile grow on her face and knew one day she would see Glinda again and Glin would know the truth. Fiyero whispered into Elphaba's ear and her heart soared with joy. "In a year we will go back and be with Glinda. But for right now Babe it's you and I."

**Okay, I know I changed a line in the song but I did it to fit in with the story line. Anyway hope you like it and remember reviews makes a girl happy. **


End file.
